Irani
Irani(ɪˈrɑːn/; Irai:پارسی al-Irahnūri), officially the State of Irani, is a large Middle East Country. It covers over a million square kilmeters of land and is home to 190 million people. It borders Iraqistan to the west, Pakistan to the Southeast, Afghanistan to the northeast, Arabica and the United Emirates to the South, and Turkmenistan to the northeast. Irani is divided into 16 divisions that have thier own state government. Tehran is a Special Territory due to its national capital status. Irani has a wealthy economy that is ranked . Irani has 150,600,000,000 barrels of reserved oil making it with the fourth largest oil reserves in the world that can last 101 years. Other than that Irani has a GDP of $8 trillion, making it the second largest economy in the world. History Islamic Republic of Iran Main Article: History of Iran 'State of Irani' The State of Irani was declared 2006 March 23 when the Middle East Was came to an end. Six weeks later the new Consitution was approved. It declared it to have a semi-pesidential republic and elected the first presdient of Irani, Hassan Juffha. Geography Iran is the eighteenth largest country in the world, with an area of 1,648,000 km2 (636,000 sq mi). Its area roughly equals that of the United Kingdom, France, Spain, and Germany combined, or somewhat more than the US state of Alaska. Iran lies between latitudes 24° and 40° N, and longitudes 44° and 64° E. Its borders are with Azerbaijan (611 km/380 mi (with Azerbaijan-Naxcivan exclave (179 km/111 mi )) and Armenia (35 km/22 mi) to the north-west; the Caspian Sea to the north; Turkmenistan (992 km/616 mi) to the north-east; Pakistan (909 km/565 mi) and Afghanistan (936 km/582 mi) to the east; Turkey (499 km/310 mi) and Iraq (1,458 km/906 mi) to the west; and finally the waters of the Persian Gulf and the Gulf of Oman to the south. Mount Damavand, Iran's highest point, is located in Mazanderan, Amol. Iran consists of the Iranian plateau with the exception of the coasts of the Caspian Sea and Khuzestan. It is one of the world's most mountainous countries, its landscape dominated by rugged mountain ranges that separate various basins or plateaux from one another. The populous western part is the most mountainous, with ranges such as the Caucasus, Zagros and Alborz Mountains; the last contains Iran's highest point, Mount Damavand, Amol at 5,610 m (18,406 ft), which is also the highest mountain on the Eurasian landmass west of the Hindu Kush. The northern part of Iran is covered by dense rain forests called Shomal or the Jungles of Iran. The eastern part consists mostly of desert basins such as the Dasht-e Kavir, Iran's largest desert, in the north-central portion of the country, and the Dasht-e Lut, in the east, as well as some salt lakes. This is because the mountain ranges are too high for rain clouds to reach these regions. The only large plains are found along the coast of the Caspian Sea and at the northern end of the Persian Gulf, where Iran borders the mouth of the Shatt al-Arab (or the Arvand Rūd) river. Smaller, discontinuous plains are found along the remaining coast of the Persian Gulf, the Strait of Hormuz and the Gulf of Oman. Politics Irani has a semi-presidental republic Category:Pages undergoing construction Category:Flesland Category:Nearly Real World Category:$100 Countries